


Piffle

by tsubasafan



Series: And Until the End [15]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to Piffle for a second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piffle

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for From the Beginning

Fai shook his head as he walked in and saw Kurogane and Toshihiko sitting in front of the television the both of them watching some kind of movie. Fai saw an explosion on screen as he passed by, brushing his hand through dark hair as he went.

They were in Piffle again as Toshihiko was old enough and they had wanted a second child. They hadn't used Watanuki again, as Fai's magic had come back to him and was stronger with use. Transporting three people to another world however had caused him to stay in bed for the better part of a week when they arrived. His husband and son had worried, but after the week he was back to normal more or less.

Now they were simply waiting on their second child to be born. Toshihiko had made fast friends with Tomoyo and Chitose, the woman dotting on him, and even Dita and Zima took to him.

He and Kurogane still worked odd jobs for Tomoyo, not taking her charity, but with more time on their hands they had spent more time exploring. Toshihiko was fascinated with this world as much as Kurogane was and the two stared in awe at every new thing they came across.

Fai found it too adorable for words.

"Kuro-sama…did you two eat today?" He asked having been off to work.

"I ordered some of those hot pies."

"You mean pizza? Kuro-min that's not very healthy for Toshi."

"Please Otou-san?" Toshihiko looked away from the movie to pout. Fai still couldn't resist him that much.

"Tomorrow we're eating something extra healthy then!"

"Got it." Kurogane mumbled, focused on the fights. Moving then to the floor he gathered up Toshihiko, who squirmed, before he set the boy on his lap.

"You two haven't been watching movies all day have you?" He brushed his fingers through dark blonde hair smiling softly.

"Just a few, they're really cool Oto, they've got fights with those gun things and swords and all kinds of stuff!" Toshihiko always reverted to Oto and Chichu when he was excited and Fai tried not to laugh as he listened.

"Kuro-rinta spoils our little Toshi."

"He's not going to watch them forever, just a few here and there while we're here." Kurogane countered before he glanced over and saw the exasperated look from his husband.  
He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss in amends.

"After this movie you're taking a nap." He said even as Toshihiko whined in complaint. The boy pouted, but accepted it. "And Kuro-daddy can take one too."

Kurogane gave a cough in reaction, blushing faintly. "Don't say that in front of the boy."


End file.
